


Wendigo Alastor

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween, Wendigo, Wendigo Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wendigo Alastor

You find yourself in a snowy wood

Cold, frozen and alone

You feel lost

Among the frost

The outdoors is not your home

Snow-covered grass, sky gray and dull

Bare dead trees scattered still

Icicles and white

Is a pretty sight

If not for the nagging chill

A soothing melody swirls through the air

A voice calling your name, no doubt

Someone’s here too, coming to rescue you!

You decide to check it out

You keep wandering through the woodland

Certain you know the way

“Come follow me, sweetheart,” the familiar voice sings

Everything will be okay.”

The voice stops as you reach a clearing

Up ahead you will find

Prints of a deer

One you’ll soon fear

A sight that’s most unkind

A silhouette of shadow appears to you

Through the fog and blurring snow

Not a bear, nor hare

Look on if you dare

It reveals itself as a Wendigo

Dark antlers branch across the sky

Sockets in a deer skull, red

A bony gray chest

Strips of decayed flesh

A strange small x on its forehead

The creature’s nails are yellow and sharp

A red dress coat covers its form

Yellow fangs glisten

When you stop to listen,

It growls within the storm

A still-warm heart throbs weakly in its claws

Blood and muscle drip to the ground

It pops it in its mouth

You hold in a shout

It emits a satisfied sound

It towers around 11 feet tall

Blood staining its teeth and face

Its head turns a crack

There’s no going back

Dread freezes you in place

The beast has red and black hair on its head

Fluffy tufts like deer ears

Plus a monocle and staff

You would let out a laugh

If only you’d wake back up in bed

But no, this is not a dream

Just the start of a nightmare

Not your imagination

A very real sensation

You are soon caught in its stare

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?”

The wendigo soon speaks

His voice, distorted, features contorted

Clawed hands grip your cheeks

You’re at a loss for words

You don’t know what to do

“Say no more,” he said, then bows his head,

“I’m Alastor! Very nice to eat you!”

He licks his lips with a lavender tongue

“Now let’s have some fun.

Get a head start

From this demonic hart

You’d best begin your run.”

Breaking out in a sprint

You don’t need to be told twice

Breathing heavy and fast

As trees zip past

You almost slip on some ice

Not looking back, you keep moving

Darting around trees at rapid pace

The wind blows against you

Your lips turn blue

But you won’t lose this chase

A cabin rests on a hill

The opening golden and aglow

Stomping and crashing

Roaring and bashing

From behind you, you didn’t want to know

Triumphantly, you make it inside

You burst through the open door

Close the door tight

Pale face white

Shake until you can’t no more

You catch your breath and sigh in relief

You are finally safe

It’s an empty place

A dark eerie space

Away from the creature beyond belief

A candle flickers on a mantle nearby

A window barely lets in the day

You soon gasp

When you hear a repeating rasp:

“Prey, prey, prey.”

A chill goes down your spine

No one else is around

You sense something is there

But don’t know where

You only hear a static sound

Coming from an antique radio on a shelf

You’re feeling awfully stressed

Even with a cheerful tune

Echoing in the room

Playing “You’re Never Fully Dressed.”

Deer heads stare blankly at you

Attached to the wall of wood

A rifle in a case

Voodoo dolls in place

Audience laughter near where you stood

Pressed against the wall

You dare not move a bone

Your gut drops deep

When you hear something creep

You realize you’re not alone…

A demon of dark power

A stench of rot and decay

Red dial eyes

Take you by surprise

You whimper when you hear him say…

“Boo! I found you, my dear.

I knew you’d come here to hide.”

You stare confused

He grins, amused

How did he get inside?

“Please don’t kill me,” you pled to him

“Tell me where you dwell.”

“That’s easy, my dear.

For you see here,

I come straight from Hell!”

He snaps his fingers, there’s a void

Time goes slower

The room disappears

A popping in your ears

You fell yourself fall lower

The world turns hot and burning red

Ash and sparks fly

Trying not to choke

In appearing smoke

Above, there’s a crimson sky

“Welcome to my world,” he declares

Sorry to make you wait

Watch for a while

Do put on a smile

Before you meet your fate.”

The wendigo demon stands before you

Hooves clop, tail wags, thin hips sway

Shadow spirits prance

When Alastor starts a dance

As jazz plays not too far away

The world turns neon

Voodoo symbols hover hither and yon

On the air

Chaos everywhere

When will the torment be gone?

“Mortal of the living world,

“Welcome to the first Ring.”

You then stare in confusion, trapped in delusion

As Alastor begins to sing:

“You’re a sweet treat

So tasty enough to eat

It would be of great appeal

If you’d become my meal”

“Joy at last, you as my breakfast

Your flesh I munch for lunch

A sinner for dinner is always a winner

I always come back for a snack”

“My everyday mood

Is brightened by food

Raw, cooked, clothed or nude

I don’t care who you are or what you’re like

So long as I get a scrumptious bite”

“Cry and plead, I’ll just make you bleed

Beg for your life, while I wave my knife

I hunt, I kill, ‘tis a real thrill

Run loose, it’s no use”

“Ripping and tearing, there’s no comparing

Blood and soul for this old cannibal

Deceased, I feast, never tame the beast

The music shall flow, as you let go”

“Sign the line, I make a good deal

Whether you do or not, you’ll be my meal

Your soul will be mine, it’ll be just fine

Getting my payment is pure entertainment!”

He pulls you in for a tap dance and swing

The shadows harmonize along

For a short time

You are just fine

Losing yourself to the song

Around and around and upside down

You almost fall to the asphalt floor

You smile and sway

Then you say

“Let’s jam around some more!”

He lets out a charming laugh

Sweeps you off your feet

Then leans in close

Grins the most:

“It’s time for me to eat.”

A clawed hand grips you tight

Before you can even run

You’re lifted up high

Up toward the sky

As Alastor grins in delight

The shadows cackle as they watch

His large jaws open wide

You let out a cry

In the blink of an eye,

You are tossed inside

The jaws slam shut, sealing you in

Sharp pains and darkness follow

A shaking wet mess

You’re helpless

He leans his head back with a swallow

The demons cheer at your quick demise

Alastor says with a croon:

“It’s not farewell, you’ll see me in Hell.

Until then, stay tuned.”


End file.
